Because of the growing number of domestic animals, particularly cats, used as house pets, there is an increasing need for a simple indicator to inform the pet owner of the presence of elevated urinary infection in animals, diabetes or other illnesses so that curative steps can be taken to avoid serious illness in the animal.
Previous efforts to create a cat litter with an optimal liquid absorbency, and color changing properties included within the granules of litter matter, have often been challenging during the manufacturing process. For example, if the granules are too light the cat may become uncomfortable when stepping on them to urinate. Also, the color changing properties may create false positives when a color change is presented that is not truly indicative of a cat with diabetes, or a cat with a urinary tract infection. For example, a cat may become nervous or alarmed, begin a new diet or undergo a different change that causes the urine to elevate in its pH levels, and in turn create a false positive. Such instances may be normal and should not be necessary indications that the cat needs to be examined by a veterinarian. Therefore, the precision with which the litter changes color when exposed to urine should be carefully manufactured to only indicate when the cat truly needs to be examined for health concerns.
The ideal cat litter would indicate via color change when the cat has developed diabetes, a urinary tract infection, and would also be highly-absorbent to form solid dry and easily removable cake-like masses when exposed to the cat urine.